1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shutter blinds and more specifically, to shutter blinds having no top or bottom rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shutter blind devices designed for air flow and light admittance. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,400 issued to Foyt on Aug. 22, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Stanfield, Jr. on Apr. 9, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,290. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,048 was issued to Ruggles on Jun. 26, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 4, 1991 to Zittell as U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,276.
Another patent was issued to Chubb on Oct. 29, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,442. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,551 was issued to Swapp on Jan. 10, 1995. Still yet another was issued on Jun. 1, 1999 to Poma et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,929 and another was issued to Schiedegger et al. on Sep. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,873.
A multi section shutter assembly constructed of plastic is provided and at least one section includes louver slots extending between the stiles thereof and connected therebetween in a manner enabling the opposite end of one or more slats to be severed from the corresponding stiles and the stile ends are also severable from the remainder of the stiles, one pair of ends of the stiles being interconnected by an end mullion extending therebetween. The other section of the shutter includes stiles which may be lap engaged over the stiles of one section and also includes an end mullion. By this construction, a purchased shutter may be shortened as desired and may be purchased in various colors and styles from a relatively small inventory of different parts.
An improved shutter construction is provided with a plurality of louvers supported by relatively low friction two-piece bushing assemblies for pivoting movement with respect to a shutter frame in response to operation of a louver tilt rod. The bushing assemblies permit movement of the louvers together substantially without binding between an open position to admit light and air and a closed position wherein ribs and grooves formed on the louvers interlock with one another such that the louvers substantially block passage of light and air.
The present invention is a swivel shutter that incorporates louvers that are pivotally mounted in a rectangular frame that is formed by joining, at their ends, top and bottom rails with left and right stiles. The louver pivotal mounting includes fixed and retracting conical shaped pivots that are individually fitted as aligned pairs or are arranged as bars of joined pivot sections into appropriate holes or slots in the left or right stiles. The individual pivots are for fitting into conical shaped holes that are formed in louver ends, the pivot of each retracting pivot to retract against a spring biasing into and below the level of the stile side, allowing a louver end hole to be aligned there within. The invention further includes a tilt rod for mounting across aligned louver ends to simultaneously pivot the louvers between open and closed attitudes and a system for applying, to each louver faces, a section or sections of a flexible material as a veneer.
A shutter assembly comprising a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally extending louvers rotating between a pair of opposed vertical side rails causing them to control the light and air passing through the shutter from a maximum, when in the open position, to a minimum, when in the closed position. All parts are made primarily of wood. The pivoting movement is in response to the operation of a tilt rod containing xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped, malleable metal staples coupled with similar staples inserted into each louver, and of a type normally used. Both sets of staples are crimped as close as possible to their junction points so that they become two interlocking eyelets. When the shutter is in the upright position and the louvers are closed, the surface of the louver facing the observer is considered the front surface and the margin containing the staple, the upper margin. From a position about half way down the upper margin there is a slightly angled slope which intersects the rear surface of the louver. There is a rabbet formed in the lower margin, front surface of the louver into which the upper margin of the adjoining louver dovetails when the louvers are closed. This rabbet consists of one side extending perpendicularly from the front surface of the louver to where it intersects another side sloping parallel to the slope formed in the upper margin. All extremities are rounded.
A louvered plastic building product comprising a pair of plastic side rails which may be cut to desired length, a plurality of plastic shutter panels sidably received within tracks extending along side rails, upper and lower plastic end rails extending between the side rails and capturing the panels in assembly, and a mullion piece separating the panels. The length of the side rails may be greater than the assembled length of the upper and lower end rails, panels and mullion. The mullion piece is provided with a lip that overlaps a portion of the adjacent panel such that when the various parts are assembled, the panels and mullion piece can be moved vertically to accommodate dimensional variations in length between the side rails and the assembled parts.
A window shutter having vertical stiles and horizontal rails formed of extruded polymeric material. The corners where the rails and stiles are joined are reinforced by interconnected rigid load-transferring member. Louvers are moveable relative to the stiles and pivot on molded pins which may be provided with individual gears engageable with an elongate rack for synchronized movement. The invention comprehends a fabrication and assembly process.
The present invention provides, in one embodiment an awning that permits light and air to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, that can be utilized to protect against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing. The awning includes a perimeter framework that is adapted to receive a removable ridgid support plate. In an alternate embodiment, the invention provides a shutter that is inexpensive, easy and quick to manufacture, that can provide protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing. The shutter includes modular louver sections that have an integral rigid backing plate.
A component shutter assembly and method of forming same. The assembly comprises a one-piece molded plastic, integrally formed shutter panel. The shutter panel may be molded in a small plurality of standard lengths and then one or both ends thereof cut to shorten the shutter panel to a specific, desired length once it is determined what-specific length of shutter is needed for a particular application. An independent, integrally formed end panel may then be secured to one or both ends of the cut shutter panel and ultrasonically welded thereto to form a finished component shutter assembly having a particular desired length and the appearance of a one-piece, integrally formed shutter. Embodiments directed to raised panel and louvered shutters are disclosed, as is a removable center panel section which may be used in connection with the louvered shutter panels if it is desired to provide a mid-panel section which is offset from the mid-point of the overall length of the shutter panel. By providing standard length shutter panels which may be cut to specific desired lengths, component shutter assemblies can be created which have a wide plurality of overall lengths from only a very small plurality of standard length panels. The assembly of each of the component shutter assemblies is also simplified considerably as a much smaller plurality of independent component parts are required to be assembled to form a finished component shutter assembly.
While these louver blinds may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable, to provide a louvered shutter assembly that contains no top or bottom rail providing extra louvers in place of the top and bottom rail held in place by hanger bolts while the other louvers have restricted movement because of the tensionable louver pins communicating between the louvers and the stiles. It is further desirable to provide a shutter blind that is quickly manufactured and cost effective, and still maintain all the functions and looks of conventional shutters.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a shutter blind having no top or bottom rail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter blind having no top or bottom rail and having a plurality of parallel louvers supported by a two piece shutter frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter blind with parallel louvers mounted for pivoting movement to an open position and a closed position in response to the operation of a singular louver tilt rod.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a shutter assembly wherein the louvers are pivotally connected to the stiles with louver pins that provide rotational resistance with the bushings into which they are inserted so as to allow the louvers to remain in the position in which they are placed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter assembly which selectively blocks or admits light and air through windows and doors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter assembly that is simple and installation is as easy and quick as conventional blinds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shutter blind device that is economical in cost to manufacture and sell.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a louvered shutter assembly having no top or bottom rail.
The top and bottom rails on conventional shutters are structural members for maintaining a ninety degree angle for each corner of the shutter assembly. While this may be suitable for new homes it does not consider the older home which invariably settles over time making doors and windows out of square. The present invention permits vertical movement of the stiles which places the louver slats slightly out of horizontal but appears in alignment with the window frame. Also without the rails more louver slats can be installed between the stiles, allowing more air and light through the shutter.
Hanger bolts are threaded into the top and bottom louvers and are fixedly attached to the stiles with nuts to hold the assembly together by preventing the stiles from separating. More louvers can be used with hanger bolts to prevent the medial portion of the stiles from bowing in longer shutter assemblies, where more louvers are being used.
The remaining louvers are supported on each distal end by the stiles. These louvers are pivotally maintained to the stiles by a plurality of louver pin assemblies, each louver pin assembly including: a louver insertion nail with anti-spin flanges for insertion into the louver; a spacer flange to act as a washer for maintaining a specific gap between each louver and vertical stile; and an expandable bushing post with a central longitudinal recess open on the distal end. A finned bushing is placed over the expandable bushing post and a tension pin is inserted in various depths therein to control the amount the bushing post expands, therefore exerting tension against the central bushing recess in the stile. The interior sides of the stiles have a plurality of bushing recesses for receiving the louver pin assembly bushings. The bushings will not rotate therein due to the bushing fins bearing on the stile recesses. Rotational movement occurs in response to an external force applied through a tilt mechanism, such as a tilt rod or a conventional rotating handle and interconnected assembly attached to the louvers.
A shutter assembly is provided, comprising: a pair of opposite side, elongated and generally parallel upright stiles, each having first portion and a second portion; a rail fixedly attaching the stile second portions; a plurality of louvers spaced between and along the length of the stiles, the louvers having a longitudinal axis, each louver being secured between the stiles for rotation about said louver""s longitudinal axis, only one of the louvers being a first portion attaching louver, the attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile first portions, such that said attaching louver, the stiles and the rail form a frame; and a tilting mechanism for simultaneously rotating all the louvers between open and closed positions.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is a tilt rod attached to each of the louvers.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is an interconnected assembly of members attached to the louvers, the tilt mechanism further having a handle for rotation, the interconnected assembly being responsive to the handle rotation such that the louvers are rotated.
In another embodiment, the first portion attaching louver is the uppermost of the plurality of louvers.
In another embodiment, the first portion attaching louver is the lowermost of the plurality of louvers.
In another embodiment, the first portion attaching louver has a first end and a second end, each end having a hole; the stile first portions each have a hole, the holes being generally aligned with the attaching louver longitudinal axis; and the assembly further comprises two elongated members, each member being inserted through one of the stile first portion holes, the inserted end then being inserted into one of the attaching louver end holes, the members being adapted such that the members rotate in the stile first portion holes and are fixed for non-rotation in the attaching louver end holes.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a pair of nuts, the elongated members have threaded ends, and the attaching louver end holes are threaded for receiving one of the elongated member""s threaded ends, the nuts being threadably attached to other elongated member""s end.
In another embodiment, the stile first portion holes each have an enlargement, the enlargements each being adapted to allow one of the nuts to recess completely within the hole enlargement.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a pair of stile recesses aligned with each non-attaching louver, and a pair of louver pin assemblies for securing each of the non-attaching louvers to the stiles, each of the louver pin assemblies having: a spacer flange, a louver insertion nail, and an expandable bushing post, the insertion nail extending from the spacer flange and the bushing post extending from the spacer flange in the opposite direction from the insertion nail, the insertion nail having anti-slip flanges running longitudinally along the nail, the bushing post having a recess, the insertion nail being driven into the non-attaching louver end, the anti-slip flanges preventing rotation of the nail in said louver; a bushing having flexible exterior fins and a recess, the recess being sized to receive the bushing post; and a tension nail for driving into the bushing post recess causing the bushing post to expand against the bushing, said expansion causing the bushing to expand and the bushing fins to increasingly bear upon the stile recess interior when the bushing is in the stile recess, such that the bushing can rotate in response to the tilt mechanism motion, but will maintain position when the tilt mechanism motion ceases.
In another embodiment, the attaching louver has a pair of louver threaded holes, the stiles each have a pair of stile holes with enlarged exterior portions, each of the stile holes being aligned with one of the attaching louver threaded holes, and the assembly further comprises a pair of louver securement assemblies for fixedly attaching the attaching louver to the stiles, each of the louver securement assemblies having: an elongated member having two threaded ends, one end for threading into one of the attaching louver threaded holes; a spacer for positioning on the elongated member between the attaching louver and the stile; a nut for threadably attaching to the other threaded end after insertion through the stile hole, the tightened nut resting at least partially in the stile hole enlarged portion, the tightened nut fixedly attaching the stile to the louver, such that the elongated member rotates in the stile hole, but not in the threaded louver hole, the rotation being in response to motion of the tilt mechanism.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a pair of spacers and the attaching louver has a first and second end, one of the spacers being positioned between the attaching louver first end and one of the stiles, the other spacer positioned between the attaching louver second end and the other of the stiles.
In another embodiment, the assembly has upwardly extending rollers and is fitted in a frame having a track for suspending the rollers, allowing rolling movement of the assembly within the frame.
There is provided a shutter assembly, comprising: a pair of opposite side, elongated and generally parallel upright stiles, each having an upper portion and a lower portion; a plurality of louvers spaced between and along the length of the stiles, the louvers having a longitudinal axis, each louver being secured between the stiles for rotation about said louver""s longitudinal axis, only one of the louvers being an upper attaching louver, and only one of the other louvers being a lower attaching louver, the upper attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile upper portions, the lower attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile lower portions, such that said attaching louvers and the stiles form a frame; and a tilting mechanism for simultaneously rotating all the louvers between open and closed positions.
In another embodiment, the stiles have a inner portion and only one of the plurality of louvers is an inner attaching louver, the inner attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile inner portions.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is a tilt rod attached to each of the louvers.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is an interconnected assembly of members attached to the louvers, the tilt mechanism further having a handle for rotation, the interconnected assembly being responsive to the handle rotation such that the louvers are rotated.
In another embodiment, the upper attaching louver is the uppermost of the plurality of louvers, and the lower attaching louver is the lowermost of the plurality of louvers.
In another embodiment: the attaching louvers each have a first end and a second end, each end having a hole; the stile upper portions and lower portions each have a hole, each of the holes being generally aligned with one of the attaching louvers"" longitudinal axes; and the assembly further comprises four elongated members, each member being inserted through one of the stile upper portion or lower portion holes, the inserted end then being inserted into one of the attaching louvers"" end holes, the members being adapted such that the members rotate in the stile upper portion and lower portion holes and are fixed for non-rotation in the attaching louvers"" end holes.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises two pair of nuts, the elongated members have threaded ends, and the attaching louvers"" end holes are threaded for receiving one of the elongated member""s threaded ends, the nuts being threadably attached to other elongated member""s end.
In another embodiment, the stile upper and lower portion holes each have an enlargement, the enlargements each being adapted to allow one of the nuts to recess completely within the hole enlargement.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a pair of stile recesses aligned with each non-attaching louver, and a pair of louver pin assemblies for securing each of the non-attaching louvers to the stiles, each of the louver pin assemblies having: a spacer flange, a louver insertion nail, and an expandable bushing post, the insertion nail extending from the spacer flange and the bushing post extending from the spacer flange in the opposite direction from the insertion nail, the insertion nail having anti-slip flanges running longitudinally along the nail, the bushing post having a recess, the insertion nail being driven into the non-attaching louver end, the anti-slip flanges preventing rotation of the nail in said louver; a bushing having flexible exterior fins and a recess, the recess being sized to receive the bushing post; and a tension nail for driving into the bushing post recess causing the bushing post to expand against the bushing, said expansion causing the bushing to expand and the bushing fins to increasingly bear upon the stile recess interior when the bushing is in the stile recess, such that the bushing can rotate in response to the tilt mechanism motion, but will maintain position when the tilt mechanism motion ceases.
In another embodiment, the attaching louvers each have a pair of louver threaded holes, the stiles each have a pair of stile holes with enlarged exterior portions, each of the stile holes being aligned with one of the attaching louver threaded holes, and the assembly further comprises a pair of louver securement assemblies for fixedly attaching each of the attaching louvers to the stiles, each of the louver securement assemblies having: an elongated member having two threaded ends, one end for threading into one of the attaching louver threaded holes; a spacer for positioning on the elongated member between the attaching louver and the stile; a nut for threadably attaching to the other threaded end after insertion through the stile hole, the tightened nut resting at least partially in the stile hole enlarged portion, the tightened nut fixedly attaching the stile to the louver, such that the elongated member rotates in the stile hole, but not in the threaded louver hole, the rotation being in response to motion of the tilt mechanism.
In another embodiment, the assembly further comprises two pairs of spacers and the upper attaching louver has a first and second end, and the lower attaching louver has a first and second end, one of the spacers in the first pair being positioned between the upper attaching louver first end and one of the stiles, the other spacer in the first pair being positioned between the attaching louver second end and the other of the stiles, and one of the spacers in the second pair being positioned between the lower attaching louver first end and one of the stiles, the other spacer in the second pair being positioned between the other of the stiles.
In another embodiment, the assembly has upwardly extending rollers and is fitted in a frame having a track for suspending the rollers, allowing rolling movement of the assembly within the frame.
A shutter assembly is provided, comprising: a pair of opposite side, elongated and generally parallel upright stiles, each having a first portion and a second portion; a rail fixedly attaching the stile second portions; a plurality of louvers spaced between and along the length of the stiles, the louvers having a longitudinal axis, each louver being secured between the stiles for rotation about said louver""s longitudinal axis; means for fixedly attaching only one of the louvers to the stile first portions such that said only one louver, the stiles, and the rail form a frame; and a tilting mechanism for simultaneously rotating all the louvers between open and closed positions.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is a tilt rod attached to each of the louvers.
In another embodiment, the tilt mechanism is an interconnected assembly of members attached to the louvers, the tilt mechanism further having a handle for rotation, the interconnected assembly being responsive to the handle rotation such that the louvers are rotated.
There is provided a shutter assembly, comprising: a pair of opposite side, elongated and generally parallel upright stiles, each having an upper portion and a lower portion; a plurality of louvers spaced between and along the length of the stiles, the louvers having a longitudinal axis, each louver being secured between the stiles for rotation about said louver""s longitudinal axis; means for fixedly attaching only one of the louvers to the stile upper portions and fixedly attaching only a second one of the louvers to the stile lower portions, such that said only one louver, said second one of the louvers and the stiles form a frame; and a tilting mechanism for simultaneously rotating all the louvers between open and closed positions.
A shutter assembly is provided, comprising: a pair of opposite side, elongated and generally parallel upright stiles, each having an upper portion and a lower portion; a plurality of louvers spaced between and along the length of the stiles, the louvers having a longitudinal axis, each louver being secured between the stiles for rotation about said louver""s longitudinal axis, the uppermost of the louvers being an upper attaching louver, and the lowermost of the other louvers being a lower attaching louver, the upper attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile upper portions, the lower attaching louver fixedly attaching the stile lower portions, such that said attaching louvers and the stiles form a frame; a tilting mechanism for simultaneously rotating all the louvers between open and closed positions, the tilt mechanism being a tilt rod attached to each of the louvers, and further wherein: the attaching louvers each have a pair of louver threaded holes, the stiles each have a pair of stile holes with enlarged exterior portions, each of the stile holes being aligned with one of the attaching louver threaded holes, and the assembly further comprises a pair of louver securement assemblies for fixedly attaching each of the attaching louvers to the stiles, each of the louver securement assemblies having: an elongated member having two threaded ends, one end for threading into one of the attaching louver threaded holes; a spacer for positioning on the elongated member between the attaching louver and the stile; a nut for threadably attaching to the other threaded end after insertion through the stile hole, the tightened nut resting at least partially in the stile hole enlarged portion, the tightened nut fixedly attaching the stile to the louver, such that the elongated member rotates in the stile hole, but not in the threaded louver hole, the rotation being in response to motion of the tilt mechanism; the assembly further comprises a pair of stile recesses aligned with each non-attaching louver, and a pair of louver pin assemblies for securing each of the non-attaching louvers to the stiles, each of the louver pin assemblies having: a spacer flange, a louver insertion nail, and an expandable bushing post, the insertion nail extending from the spacer flange and the bushing post extending from the spacer flange in the opposite direction from the insertion nail, the insertion nail having anti-slip flanges running longitudinally along the nail, the bushing post having a recess, the insertion nail being driven into the non-attaching louver end, the anti-slip flanges preventing rotation of the nail in said louver; a bushing having flexible exterior fins and a recess, the recess being sized to receive the bushing post; a tension nail for driving into the bushing post recess causing the bushing post to expand against the bushing, said expansion causing the bushing to expand and the bushing fins to increasingly bear upon the stile recess interior when the bushing is in the stile recess, such that the bushing can rotate in response to the tilt mechanism motion, but will maintain position when the tilt mechanism motion ceases; and the assembly further comprises two pairs of spacers and the upper attaching louver has a first and second end, and the lower attaching louver has a first and second end, one of the spacers in the first pair being positioned between the upper attaching louver first end and one of the stiles, the other spacer in the first pair being positioned between the attaching louver second end and the other of the stiles, and one of the spacers in the second pair being positioned between the lower attaching louver first end and one of the stiles, the other spacer in the second pair being positioned between the other of the stiles.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.